Hybrid Outbreak
August 29th, 2004 I sit here and record this as a warning, the mistakes must be paid for. Now, you may disregard this message as another paranoid story but when nations start falling, you will regret that decision. Our mishaps were hushed by the government. Which is why you don't know about the Oregon outbreak, which happened in the Oregon Animal Disease Center, where scientists studied diseases and developed vaccines. The facility has..or had 4 underground floors. But their uses were shutdown for particular causes. I know this because I worked there, and...I was there when the outbreak occurred. It's a grim reminder that brings me guilt and gives me vivid nightmares. After 9/11, a portion of the scientists including myself were tasked with making an "Advanced Troop". Sounds silly, I know. But at the time, it was serious. The reason behind this idea was to, I believe, send a small number of these troops to Afghanistan to eradicate the terrorist organization "Al-Qaeda". Sorta like a Seal Team, except more efficient and durable. Obviously these troops were never constructed...except one...and that one subject carved itself into my mind. First and foremost, we brainstormed ideas before breeding this new and advanced creature. There were multiple suggestions but one stood out more than the rest. Scientist N (I won't say their names for personal concerns) proposed the idea of advanced metabolism and life extension by injecting cancer cells into the troop. The plan was to reverse engineer the virus to replicate healthy cells instead of infected ones, therefore allowing the troop to sustain fatal injuries and quickly regenerate from attacks. He said that in order for this to be possible, the troop had to be composed of different DNA, like having human DNA mixed in with other animal DNA. This would make the cancer cells more flexible and allow them to alter it. Everyone agreed to this idea and the work began. It was surprisingly simple. Mix and match the DNA. Rework the chromosomes. Insert the altered cancer cells from infected samples. Well, it was simple only because we had state of the art machines and tools, plus years of experience. The outcome was....an egg, red, fleshy, with veins clearly visible. It was placed in a sealed room with one way glass and a hole in the ceiling to drop food. We were anxious, anticipating to see the soldier of the future. Two weeks later, the egg began twitching and squirming, then, as we all huddled around, a claw sliced open the egg. Fluids spilled all over the cold, cement floor. Along with it, a small humanoid being slid out. We were all in amazement... and disgust. The creature was pale and grey, it also had an abnormal head. Ear holes with scales along its temple. It had one wolf-like eye on the right side of its face, on the other, were six different eyes, somewhat like a spider. They were all black with a subtle shade of red. It had two slits for nostrils, and a mouth that protruded from its skull. Its teeth varied, some as sharp as a lion's. Others were flat like a human. The body had a similar structure of a human's, except for a few minor differences. Its fingers were black and sharp, and the being stood on it's toes. It looked around, then screeched and began feeding on the torn out egg. At first, it was about the size of a small dog, but quickly grew, in just four weeks, it was about as tall as a kid. Tests began on it, and it shocked us how cooperative it was. We expected it to be resistant and aggressive. But instead, it just sat there and never made a noise. Restraints weren't necessary. I once performed a test. It rested on the operating table, and I was seeing how the thing healed. I grabbed a scalpel and sliced a large portion of skin of its thigh. I observed closely and saw what I can only describe as an "orange aura" glow over the the cut and the surrounding skin stretched and sealed over the wound. It was as if the orange glow marked the injury to be healed. But I had no actual information and was shooting in the dark. I looked at the creature, and its eyes locked onto mine. I did not see evil, nor did I see malevolent intent in those dark pupils. Instead, I saw something that was scared and confused. I ended the test immediately. The tests and examinations continued for a few more weeks. And the thing grew. Now it was the size of an adult. It also wore clothes, I guess because the appearance was too unbearable. It wore a military-styled coat with black pants and boots. Now it looked like a true soldier. Its face however, was covered by a blank, white ballistic mask. With two large eyeholes. The eyes were barely visible except for the small red pupils that illuminated in the dark. Now the communication training began. The hybrid had human DNA as the dominant strain. Therefore it had the ability to speak, but I guess it hadn't learned yet. Researcher H walked into the creature's room, H had cards with simple words like "car" and "run". She set a table and chairs and sat down, cards in hand. She gestured the curious being to take a seat. It hesitantly did then H began pulling one card at a time, saying the word and making the thing repeat. It couldn't really pronounce any of the words, all the came out was a screech or a cry of frustration. Then she pulled out a card that said one thing... "smile". The hybrid twisted its head in curiosity. She said the word, slowly, and loudly. The thing sat there still for a few seconds. Then leaned forward and spoke..clearly and threatening. "SMILE." The viewing scientists including myself felt a wave of dread. The voice sounded like multiple voices speaking together, like a horrific choir, with a tired but intelligent tone... In a flash, the thing jumped onto the table. Researcher H went stiff, glued to her seat. The thing pounced onto her, they struggled but the monster quickly overpowered her, having her into a headlock position. Then the thing began to rip her jaw off. She screamed, legs thrashing, her cries shrivelled to a gurgle. It pulled her jaw off and stood up and admired it like a trophy. We were frozen in shock and horror. Then the creature cracked off one of the edges of the jaw, making it sharp like a knife, and walked up to the glass. Understand that it was one-way. It's not possible to see the other side. But the thing looked at us, scanning us, then stared at me. It's emotionless face and void eyes judging me. It's eyes had drastically changed since our last true encounter. The desire to kill, harm, and destroy floated in its eyes. Then it put the jaw to its mask, and began to carve a large jagged smile that stretched from one side to the other, staring at me the whole time during the process. It looked up at the ceiling, and saw the dispensing hole. Some idiot didn't close it, and the monster stood on the table and jumped into the hole. The whole was very small, but the thing forced it's way up, it's spine cracked, the legs twisted and bones protruded from its arms and body. The the injuries healed instantly when it got through. We remaining scientists saw the shitstorm we had created. And I don't know how I survived. The power went out, and the doors locked. We stayed in a group but were sitting ducks. It picked us out, one by one. I witnessed two guards shooting at the creature, the being flinched and twisted side to side as the bullets penetrated its flesh, but that did not stop it from shoving a knife down one of the guard's eyeballs. The creature then dug it's fingers into other's throat and completely crushed it. It dropped the body and quickly dispersed. Another was running but the thing was too fast and lunged at the man's back. He fell and the troop sliced his back open, slowly, but carelessly, and ripped out the poor bastard's spine. I hid like a coward, blocking all doors. I heard screams, flesh being shredded, and ungodly roars. I eventually found a vent that led to the sewers. I closed the vent opening and quietly walked through the sewers. Then I heard the rattling of the vent opening. Then I began to sprint like hell. I heard thunderous footsteps and screeches. I turned around and saw the thing hunch down on all fours and started sprinting like a rabid dog. I saw the daylight ahead, motivation boosted me and I was able to reach the outside world. I turned back to see the fucker stand at the edge of the sewer. I don't know why it stopped. But it just stood there, blood splattered on its mask. I began to run to the nearest town and looked back one last time... They say the simplest messages are the most effective, I truly understood, as I saw the thing, with its head tilted to the side, waving slowly. Like a kid waving goodbye to his friend. I found a phone and contacted a government agent and told of the mess that had occurred. She said to go home, don't tell anyone, and forget it ever happened, and they'll deal with it. I did just that, except I couldn't forget. The research center was cleared out but I worried about the future. What if that thing from hell finds out about all the weapons this world has? I never did receive a call or message informing me that our creation had been eradicated. July 8th, 2008 I knew it, I fucking saw this coming, and no one took my warning seriously....8 warheads were launched from an unknown location. Officials believe it was launched from Siberia. The public accuses Russia of this action. But I know who pulled this shit off. The warheads are of American design, I fear defenses will be of no use. Impact is expected to it in a couple of minu... July 9th, 2008 Power went out. The missiles struck parts of America, Africa, Russia, and Canada. People are scared and confused, Death toll is estimated to be around the millions. Also, Oregon, Washington, and Nebraska are no more. There's more to come..I know. July 16th, 2008 Shit is really starting to heat up. Forces of "unknown affiliation" have begun invading multiple nations, including America. California is in fucking shambles. The enemies are described as having an "awkward structure" and terrifyingly resistant to firepower. They are suited in all black combat gear with grey face masks. Being no stranger the military network, I gained access into a UAV's video feed. I saw two of these things holding out in a pit, then a tank rolled by, blasting a shell at the two. Smoke and debris shot in the air then disappeared, revealing the fuckers to still be alive. One had a missing arm while the other had it's lower torso missing. They both continued to fire before finally giving out in what seemed like 10 minutes. I then found a video of a captive invader. I think the camera was attached to a soldier's helmet. The enemy was strapped to a chair, hands and legs tied together. The thing struggled violently and growled like a canine. The soldiers removed the thing's mask and revealed its face. I vomited at the familiar sight of the disfigured features. Just like the original hybrid, it's face was composed of features from multiple animals. It had a total of 7 small, round eyes. 2 on the left, 5 on the right. It's mouth was sunken in, with 2 large claw-like mandibles on both sides of its cheek, sorta like a spider. It thrashed about, attempting to bite its captors. One of them raised his rifle, and shot the monstrosity on the head. It jerked its head back and still kept screaming and biting, with the familiar glow fading in. 4 more shots and no effect. 3 more marines joined in and unloaded their weapons onto the creature. A barrage of bullets struck the creature and finally gave in. The feed cut off. This video frightened me. Not because the the video itself. But rather, what it interpreted. The original hybrid was breeding, or perhaps cloning itself. The thing finished our original goal. To produce advanced troops. But instead of killing terrorists. This bastard wanted to eradicate humanity itself. Thinking of this made me nauseous. It twisted our plans to please it's own intentions. July 25th, 2010 Tapped into a communication network. They were saying the invaders were pushing forward, and Russia had gone dark. Soon, Australia and Africa did the same. Then a spy drone was sent to investigate. The drone flew over what was left of Moscow. Ashes and rubble remained. Then the drone zoomed in a lady running with what appeared to be a small child in her arms. She made the grave mistake of running into a parking lot infested with them. She tried to sneak by but the soldiers quickly snapped toward her and gunned her down. It seemed she turned around in order to absorb most of the shots and dropped. The child tumbled, crying and defenseless. One of the invaders walked up and picked up the kid by its hair. He squirmed and kicked. The thing jerked its head back in disgust and tossed the boy onto the road, then shot him multiple times. I stopped watching. August 4th, 2011 I thought this world was gonna go to shit. The new army continued advancing forth. Destroying more and more countries. Miraculously, out of nowhere, the things dropped dead. Every single one of those bastards fell. Survivors celebrated in the radios. It was a fucking miracle. Reports of the same occurrence came from the remaining countries. A wave of relief washed over me. It was finally over. But it was just so odd seeing such a powerful force simply dying out in a couple of seconds, as if all of their brains simply shut off. Perhaps bacteria or an unknown WMD specifically targeted towards this armada, there wasn't an answer. There's something off, I know it, December 26th, 2014 I'm going to die no matter what. It... it tracked me down. I went to my brother's house to have dinner with the rest of the family for Christmas. We wanted to celebrate with what little humanity we had left. It was getting dark. I was stupid to not tell them of what I had originally created. But the conflict ended, and I didn't want to let them know I had started a war that took half of the world with it. We all laughed and talked. It was calming after the war. I looked up and saw the light starting to flicker, I quickly went back to talking to my uncle who was right in front of me. Then, I stared at the window behind him, couldn't see that much because of the curtains, but I squinted and saw faintly glowing eyes, one big eye paired with smaller ones... My own eyes widened in horror as I recognized my own personnel reaper. My uncle turned around in curiosity. A jawbone burst through the glass and pierced him on the neck, spraying blood everywhere. His body flailed and twitched. Everyone panicked and before they could run out, a device was thrown into the dining room. My instincts kicked in and I ducked behind the counter. Everyone was left vulnerable. I saw my mother a few feet to the right of me, she was frozen still. Before I could grab her to safety, the device went off. The house shook and bodies flew. I saw shrapnel fly into my mother's face, she fell, with a large gaping hole on the left side of forehead. I cried and fled, stepping over the bodies of my family. I got into my car, attempting to turn it on. I finally got the keys in right and the car rumbled to life. I looked up and saw my brother in the doorway, deep gashes and cuts all over him. He screamed for me to wait and stumbled slowly to me. I got out to help him, but before I could, the hybrid ran from behind shoved a knife in the back of my brother's face. His skull fractured, then caved in. I got back in the vehicle and rammed it. I didn't look back this time, I wasn't traumatized by the attack, I had already seen too much shit, however, my anger mixed with depression left me a broken man. Now, here I am. It's been nine hours. And on the news, they're saying the bodies of my family are missing. They're also reporting that a serial killer is on the loose, stating that there have been multiple homicides in that area. All the victims somewhat share the same features like me. He's going to find me. But I don't know when. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It's... it's right outside my door. I saw it's eyes cover the eyehole completely and it's shadow move beneath the door crack. I'm cornered. I can't run, I can't hide. I can't contact anyone, It's making this process slow. Psychological torture I suppose. It's been like this for twenty minutes. It slips notes under the door. They say things "1945", "dulce base", "scorched earth" or some other bullshit. I think these mean... Shit, there goes the handle... I don't have much time now before that thing bashes through.....this has been Marcus Willow, former Oregon Animal Disease Center researcher, signing off one last time. Hybrid is returning... and I can only hope this world is prepared for a grim future. Category:Beings Category:Diary/Journal